The Past Returns
by Luxsoka-forever
Summary: Nara Oniri's past comes back to haunt her when she goes on a mission. Will her master, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, be able to save her in time?   Nara is my OC. This is my first ever fanfic, so please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OC Nara Oniri. :3**

Ok, so this is my first ever fanfic! :D I really hope you like it.

The title may change in the future.

CHAPTER 1

Nara walked into the Temple's Archives. She went over to Jocastu Nu, the temple's librarian. "Hello Master Jocasta. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a smile, her deep blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh, hello Padawan Oniri. No, there isn't anything you can do today. Where is your master?" Jocastu asked while carrying a stack of data cards from one place to another. She tripped, and was caught by Nara's quick reflexes.

"Master Windu is in a counsel meeting." she said as she picked the data cards off the floor. She stacked them neatly and brought them to where they were being transported.

"Thank you darling." Jocastu said dusting herself off. Nara's wrist comm. started to beep.

"Nara here." she answered.

"Nara, you're requested in the councel chambers. Bring Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Master Luminara's padawan, Barriss Offee." Windu said over the comm.

"Yes Master." she shut off the connection. "I will see you later master." she said and walked off to find the three.

_**************************************************************************************_  
>Nara walked into the mess to see it filled with Jedi. She checked her chrono. 'Lunch time? How did I miss that? Was I really meditating that long?' she thought. She shook her head and spotted Anakin and the two padawans.<p>

Ahsoka leaned over to Barriss and Anakin. "Hey, there's that padawan again. Who's her master anyway?" she asked

"I don't know." Anakin said watching Nara search the mess.

"She's very mysterious. She keeps to herself and never talks to anyone but the councel and the librarian." Barriss put in

"Shhh. Here she comes." Ahsoka said as they all leaned away from each other.

Nara came calmly walking up. She knew they were talking about her. They weren't the best at whispering. She didn't care if she knew no one though. She stopped at their table and gave a half bow, her bleach blonde silky hair swishing with the move. "The councel wishes to speak to the three of you also."

"Also? Who else'll be there?" Anakin asked while getting up and dumping his tray.

"Yes, and I will be there also." she said. She waited for them to be done and then led the way back to the counsel room without another word.

"Well, she's rude." Ahsoka said, not trying to be quiet at all as they enter the lift. Nara flinched at the comment but didn't turn to say anything. She just stood there, and Anakin could feel the hurt coming off of her in waves from Ahsoka's comment.

"Ahsoka!" he said turning to her. "Just because she's not a chatter box like you doesn't mean she's rude. Barriss is pretty quite, and she's not rude."

"Whatever." Ahsoka said turning away from her master. She then sensed the hurt coming off of Nara as they left the turbo lift. She immediately felt guilty and was about to apologize when they walked into the counsel room. The four of them walked to the center of the room and bowed.

Anakin opened his mouth to talk but instead Nara spoke. "You requested us, masters?" she asked. She looked over to Skywalker and realized he was going to speak. She mouthed 'sorry' and gave an apologetic look and he just nodded with a smile that she was forgiven.

"There's been rumors about slave trading of the people of Ryloth and Kyros again. We want Skywalker and Windu to go check it out with their padawans. Luminara and padawans Offee will look for them being rumored about on Tatooine while the rest shall go straight to Ryloth." Obi-wan Kenobi said.

Ahsoka, Barriss, Anakin, and the entire councel noticed Nara pale and stiffen immediately at the mention of slave trading. Even the atmosphere of the room seemed to thicken. "Masters..." she said warily. "I don't want to go on this mission."

"Well good, 'cause you're not." Ahsoka said. "They already said it would be me, Barriss, and Windu's padawan as the padawans going." she gave Nara a smug look.

"Nara IS my padawan, padawan Tano." Windu interupted, knowing Nara wouldn't have said anything and started an arguement.

Ahsoka looked shocked. "Well, that explains why she never talks to anyone." Ahsoka muttered to herself, and got elbowed in the ribs and a glare from Anakin.

"and Nara, I know you're not comfortable with this mission. I'm sure Skywalker isn't either. Slavery is a hard matter for both of you. Being a Jedi isn't a cushy life, and you're going to have to deal with stuff you don't like." Windu said to her.

She squirmed. "Yeah, because my life before was SO great too." she said with a roll of her eyes and a giggle. She went serious. "Do I HAVE to go?"

"Yes." the whole councel said in unison.

"Ok, as you wish masters." she said with a nod and backed down.

"Good. Now you're all dismissed. You leave in an hour." Kit Fisto said. They all bowed and left, followed out by Windu.

As soon as they were out, Nara turned to Windu with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me go. Please please please!" she begged grabbing onto his sleeve. She looked like she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't dismiss you from this one." he said with a sympathetic look down to the desperate padawan.

"I'm pregnant. I can't go." she blurted out just as the rest of the councel was starting to come out. They all looked shocked, except for Windu.

"No you're not, and you're going."

"How do you know I'm not?" she retaliated.

"Because you just had a routine check up yesterday morning." he said and started to walk towards their shared quarters.

"Stang, didn't think that through." she muttered. Ahsoka and Anakin were shocked when they heard him chuckle at her. He patted her on the head and they went into their quarters.

"We'll meet you in the hangar in an hour." he said to Skywalker. He nodded and went off with Ahsoka.

"She's...interesting." Anakin said on the way to their quarters.

"Interesting? She's weird! What's she so afraid of?" Ahsoka said shaking her head.

"Ahsoka. You need to be nicer to her. She's just different. Did you sense her hurt when you said she was rude? You don't even know her, and you never know what people have been through." he said and went to pack. She slipped into the refresher to avoid anymore lecturing.

A few hours later they were all aboard the Twilight and Luminara and Barriss were on their way to Tatooine. Windu and Skywalker were doing some research in the cockpit while Ahsoka sat there, bored out of her mind. She went off to find Nara.

She heard singing. 'Singing? Who would be singing on the Twilight?' Ahsoka thought to herself. She followed it to the cargo hold. She silently slipped in and hid behind a box. She poked out and saw Nara dancing around and singing. 'Her dance routine is nice, and her voice is pretty good.' Ahsoka thought watching her sing.

When she ended, Ahsoka sat in shock. 'She can dance. She can sing. She's actually really amazing!' Ahsoka stood up and started to clap. Nara turned in surprise and screamed when she saw Ahsoka.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, her face turning red. Whether it was from anger or embarassement, Ahsoka didn't know.

"I was watching you. You're amazing!" she said with a smile. "Have you told your master about this?" she asked with excitement lacing her voice

"What? No. Why would I? No one needs to know about that. It's part of my past." she said with a haunting look.

"Oh come on, you need to tell him." she said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the cockpit. Nara was trying to get away, but was still shocked and couldn't get away. "Both our masters will like it." Ahsoka encouraged, not noticing her struggling.

"No, I don't want to tell them." she said trying to get away.

They burst into the cockpit and Ahsoka yelled. "Masters! Nara has something to show you!" she said with a smile.

Nara finally got out of Ahsoka's grasp. "LET GO OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I TOLD YOU! IT'S PART OF MY PAST AND I DON'T WANT TO SHOW OR TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!" She noticed Ahsoka recoil away and both masters look at her in shock. She ran out of the cockpit crying and locked herself in her room.

**DRAMA! Ok, what'd you think? Good? Great? Ok? Awful? I wanna know.  
>Just to clarify, Nara have bleach blonde straight hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. =3<br>****Criteria welcome!  
><strong>** PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter! :D I actually have Chapter three done too, but I'm not sure if I'm going to upload it yet.**

**LuxsokaLove101- Thank you for being my first reviewer. :) Yeah, I'm horrible at getting character's attitudes, but at least I KNOW I'm doing her wrong. :p In Chapter three or four I'm going to try and make her better.**

**Hope this chapter is good! Let's begin!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Padawan Tano, what did you see?" Windu asked seriously.

"I only saw her dancing and singing. She was amazing and I wanted her to show y'all. Then she went all weird and freaked out." she said rolling her eyes. "She's such a drama queen."

"Ahsoka, she's had a very bad and hard past. Worse than Anakin's past as a slave. When she says she doesn't want to talk about it or show people, she has reasons. She won't even talk to me about her past, and I'm the person she's closest too." Windu said with a frown. "Just, give her some time. She told me about how you said she was rude in the turbo lift. She's scared of you and thinks you're mean. Maybe this mission will give you two a chance to bond and her to open up."

"Yes, master. I'm sorry." she said

"It's ok. You didn't know. I'm going to check up on her." he said leaving

Ahsoka slumped down into a chair with a heavy sigh. "I told you. You never know what someone's been through."

"Oh, they're both just being dramatic." Ahsoka said with an eye roll. Anakin glared at her as Windu and a sniffling Nara came in. Windu sat back in his chair, and Nara sat as far as she could from Ahsoka.

"We're entering the atmosphere." Windu said. They landed on the outskirts of the capitol and they all walked to the capitol. They see a slave auction going on. Windu and Skywalker glance at each other. "This is bad." Windu said watching the terrified Twi'leks.

Anakin led them into a Cantina. He went over to the bartender. "When did all that slavery start?"

"A few weeks ago. They started taking us from small villages, and eventually we couldn't stop them. Now we're all just hoping they pick you off." He replied

"Pick you off?" Ahsoka echoed in confusion

"Yeah. They'll take you right off the streets if you're pretty enough. If I were you men, I would keep a close eye on your pretty little lady there." he said gesturing towards the now blushing Ahsoka. "She looks like a teen, and those are their favorites to pick up."

"Who's picking them off?" Windu asked as Anakin put a protective arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Zygerrians." he said.

"Hey. Where's Nara?" Ahsoka asked looking around. Mace and Anakin both started to look around, getting more frantic.

"Nara!" Windu called out, echoeing through the bar. "Nara! Nara, where are you?"

"Are you looking for a teen human girl with bleach blonde hair to her hips?" Asked one of the guys in the bar.

"Yes. Where is she?"

"The Zygerrians took her. My buddy Zack tried to save her, but they took him too." he replied with another swig of his glass. "They went out the door and to the left."

"Thank you." Windu said and threw some credits on his table and to the bartender for their help. He ran out with Ahsoka and Anakin quickly following.

"Hope you find your friend." the bartender called counting his credits and putting them away. "Hey Dengar. I thought they went to the right."

"Do I look like I care? I just got free credits." he said walking up and buying another drink._**  
>**********************************************************************************<strong>_  
>Nara woke up. She opened her eyes to see she was in a dark cage with a collar. Her head was pounding, and she had this aweful taste in her mouth. 'Drugged.' she thought. "Hello?" she rasped out, her throat extremely dry. She broke into a fit of coughing.<p>

A Zygerrian came over to her cage. "Good, you're awake. Now get up you little skug." he said dragging her out of the cage and throwing her against a wall. The other slaves watched as he beat her. "You behave, got it? That was just a pre-warning." he glared. He smacked her with a shock stick and sent electricity shooting through her. She screamed in pain and held back tears.

"Y-yes m-m-master." she rasped out and went into another fit of coughing, this time a little blood being coughed out.

"Now get up and follow the other slaves, unless you want another visit from my shock stick! Move!" She quickly obeyed and silently followed the muttering slaves, none of them having been sent to processing yet.

They were all lined up in a large ornate room. A Zygerrian woman dressed in fancy clothes came in and looked at all of the slaves. Nara immediately regonized her as the queen and bowed on one knee. The queen looked very pleased with her. She asked. "Slave girl who is bowing, what is your name?"

"Nara Oniri, ma'am." she replied getting up.

"And why were you bowing?"

"Becuase you are the Zygerrian queen, ma'am." she said. The other slaves suddenly had fear in their eyes, knowing they should've bowed instead of giving Nara and the queen weird looks.

The queen on the other hand looked at Nara with interest. "Come here." Nara slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of her. The queen circled her making some whispering notes to herself. "You're not Zygerrian, yet you know who I am. Guards, where did you find her?"

"On Ryloth walking and talking with three Jedi. She had a lightsaber on her." one replied.

"So, you're a Jedi?" she asked with excitement in her eyes. "Knight or Master?"

"Padawan, ma'am." she replied watching the queen

"Hmm. You'll do perfectly then. Easier to command, yet still powerful. Who is your master, and why are you complying with out being processed first?"

"Jedi Master Mace Windu on the Jedi Councel; and I've been a slave before ma'am. I'm aware of what not to do." she said with nervousness.

"Perfect! I want you as my personal slave. Guards, go get her dressed and cleaned up." the queen said leaving.

"and the other slaves?"

"Send the rebelious ones to be processed, and the others to be auctioned off." she said swishing out of the room. The slaves were shoved off one way, and Nara another. 'Oh no. Mace, where are you?' she thought as she was shoved into a room.

**AAAAAND! STOP! lol :p So, there it is. What'd you think? I personally think it's getting dumb, but that's cause it's my writing.  
>I have chapter three done an am working on Chapter four. Should I upload now or wait? You tell me!<br>Suggestions welcome! Please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'll start uploading the chapters when I finish them. :)**

**CHAPTER 3  
><strong>"We've been searching for hours and there's no sign of her. I think we should contact the rest of the councel." Windu said with heavy sigh. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Windu were all exhausted from their searching, and had found out no more since they had left the bar.

They walked half-heartedly back to the ship. When they got there they couldn't get the communication systems to work. "We'll have to go back to Corouscant." Windu said frustratedly setting in the cordinates.

"What? But she could still be down there! Do you even care about the safety of your own padawan?" Anakin yelled in astonishment.

"Even if she is annoying." Ahsoka muttered, recieving glares from both the masters.

"Of course I care! Trust me, it's breaking my heart to know I have to leave where she could still be. But we have no other choice Skywalker." he said as they went into Hyperspace.

After a few hours of silence, they were arriving at Corauscant. Anakin finally spoke. "Master, I'm sorry for doubting you. I know it's hard to loose your padawan."

"Forgiven and understood Skywalker. Padawans are precious to us, aren't they?" he said and they both glanced at the sleeping Ahsoka on the bench. She rolled of the bench when they jerked out of hyperspace with a loud "thud".

"OW! Who did that?" she whined rubbing her lekku.

"You rolled off the bench little one." Windu said as he lowered them down into the Temple hangar.

They all ran inside and into the councel chamber. The whole councel turned, not expecting them. Barriss was in the middle of the room finishing up telling them how her mission went  
>when they barged in. They noticed Anakin seemed a bit flustered, Ahsoka was grumpy and rubbing her lekku still, and Windu seemed very frustrated. He went and blopped down in his seat and Ahsoka and Anakin stood by Barriss. Ahsoka brightened up when she saw her friend.<p>

"How'd your mission go?" Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"and where is Padawan Oniri?" Asked Adi Galia

"We now know the Zygerrians are taking beings off of the planet and enslaving them." Anakin said and looked to Windu.

"We only know that because they took Nara when we weren't looking." he said grinding his teeth. They gasped and looked between each other, before Windu continued. "We tried everything, but she was no where to be found."

"She should've been more careful where she was walking." Ahsoka muttered. Barriss looked at her shocked. Then Anakin just snapped from her comments and smacked the back of her head. "Ow! What was that for?" she yelled, forgetting it was in front of the councel

"You need to learn to hold your tongue. You've been nothing but a brat ever since you met Nara. If you don't be quiete, soon I'm going to put you on library duty until further notice." he said, his padawan glaring up at him.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." He said holding her glared before she turned away with a huff.

Windu just smiled that Anakin was getting after his padawan. All of the sudden the councel's holo-projecters started to blink.

"We're getting a transmission from...the Zygerrian queen herself." Obi-Wan said looking shocked. He clicked the answer button, and she appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his little PET." she said looking at Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. "Are you Jedi really getting involved in the rebuilding of our empire again?" she asked with a disbelieving face. "You really should stay away."

"Well, when you kidnap the Republic's people, we're bound to get involved." Obi-wan said with a glare.

"I supposed so. But if I were you, I would stop before we enslave all the OTHER Jedi." she said with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin retaliated.

"Oh, you mean none of you are missing one of your precious litte padawans?" she asked. Some guards came in with Nara. She was bruised and cut, and looked exhausted. She had purple short shorts on with purple fabric coming from the back and hanging down to her ankles. Her purple tube top was very tight fitting. It was covered by a sheer, see-through, purple fabric that made a shirt. It was tight fitting and showed her belly, then had short flowing sleeves. The area between her elbow and wrists was covered by a silk criss-crossing ribbon, the same ribbon that held on her heels which made her practicly stand on her toes they were so high. The remaining ribbon tied her hair in a bun, with a few strands falling out.

"Nara?" Windu asked, shocked at what she was wearing. She looked up in surprise.

"Master Windu!" she said in a relieved voice while running over to the holo-gram. Right as she got there, her shock collar was activated. She screamed and fell down to the ground in pain, still being shocked. She continued to scream until the shocking stopped and she was left breathing heavily. Still breathing heavily, she looked up and weakly whined out. "Master. Help." She was then smacked repeatedly with the shock sticks from two of the guards that had caught up with her. She screamed, bruises forming in the places she wacked.

The queen held up her hand for them to stop when Nara started to whimper in pain, no longer being able to scream. As soon as they stopped, Nara went into a violent fit of coughing. She could up a little blood, then tasting the blood in her mouth, threw up more. She collapsed next to her own blood, breathing heavily.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Windu growled out, horrified at what his padawan was put through.

"She's the perfect little slave. She only has a few problems, like wanting to go home or to be with her previous "master", but those will soon leave her. They're so little, she won't require any processing." The queen said yet another evil smile, this one teasing the Jedi. "She puts up alot less resistence then you did Skywalker, even though you both grew up slaves. It's shocking how different types of slaves have different levels of obedience."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked shocked. "She grew up a slave?" they asked in unison and disbelief. Ahsoka started to feel bad about how she treated her.

"Different slaves?" Plo Koon asked confused.

"Oh yes. Skywalker was a working slave. She was a slave for the Hutts. Both VERY different." Anakin shuddered at the thought of being a slave for the Hutts. Nara got up slowly and dusted herself off. "Good, now are you going to be an obedient little slave?" the queen asked in a menacing voice.

They all waited tensely to see what would happen. She eventually found the strength and weakly rasped out while looking up to the queen. "Yes, my queen." The Jedi gasped, looking between displeased and shocked. When she met their gazes, they saw the terror and plea for help in her eyes. Her and Windu's eyes locked, and tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Now, go get ready." The queen dismissed her.

"Ready? For what ma'am?" she asked braking the contact and looking to her in confusion.

"I have some special guests coming tonight. I did some research on you, and I know how well you can dance and sing. You'll be performing for them tonight." she said. Nara opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. "Do you have something to say, skug?" she asked with a stern look, her hand on the trigger for Nara's shock collar.

"No, Mistress. I'll go prepare." she said, her head hung low. She looked back up to the Jedi as a silent plea for help before a guard pulled her away. As soon as they heard the door shut, Windu looked like he was going to murder the queen.

"She's only a girl! Let her go and leave her out of this." He growled. "I'll fight all of your men, as long as you let her go."

"How about no? She's mine now. She's not just any girl, she's royal blood and has talent. Good luck getting her back." With that, she shut off the communication.

They all stood there stunned. Ahsoka finally broke the silence. "Did she say Royal blood?"

**BA BOOM! There we go! :D What'd 'cha think?  
>I'm currently working on Chapter four and having a little trouble, so it might take longer then the others. Also, I had been writing some before I even got to upload it, so that's why they're snapping out all over the place. :p<br>I guess I really should've thought of an ending for the story BEFORE I wrote it, but I'm just thinking of it as I go along. :p MUAHAHAHA! Even I'M left in suspense xD  
>And I'm gonna start making Ahsoka nicer. :p I'm so evil.<br>Anyways, I'll get the next one up ASAP. Please R&R! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! YAY! :D Didn't take as long as I thought it would.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Did she say Royal Blood?" Ahsoka asked, braking the silence. "and She grew up a slave to the Hutts? That's awful!"

"I don't know what she meant by the Royal Blood, but I do know we're getting into Nara's show tonight." Anakin said as he started to pace in thought.

"How do you supposed we do that?" Windu asked watching him pace.

He stopped and looked at Ahsoka and Barriss. "Hey girls...Do you know how to dance?"

Luminara jumped in between Anakin and the padawans. "NO!"

"They're to innocent and vulnerable. Not going to happen." Luminara said, her teeth bared in a threat if Anakin came forward.

"Fine then, how about serving drinks? You can join in on that Luminara. Then Master Windu and I can sneak in, snatch up Nara, and we all leave. Boom bam! Problem solved!" He said with a excited look on his face.

"It's definetely straight forward." Mace said pondering the idea.

"That's my master." Ahsoka smiled and punched Anakin's shoulder.

"I guess it's all we've got." Mace gave in. "Let's get going."  
><strong>**********************************************************************************<br>**Nara was shoved into a room and the door was slammed. She saw some other slaves at the mirrors getting ready. They turned to look at her. "Hello there lil one." Said a Twi'lek coming over to her. "What's your name?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Nara Oniri." she said quietely. 'Ug, my throat's stil dry.' "Who are you?"

"I'm Sierra. These are Joann, Taliah, and Ariana." she said gesturing to the others in turn, and they were all Twi'leks also. "Usually the girls are the back up dancers and singers, and Justin and I are the lead. But I heard tonight that we're having a special lead singer." she went over and got a bottle. She handed it to Nara. "Thirsty?"

"No thank you. I don't drink." she said, thinking it was beer.

They all giggled. "It's water sweety."

"Oh." she said blushing. She took the water as someone walked in. She drank the whole thing in a few dehydrated gulps. "Thanks. I really needed that." she said. She watched the people who came in, cowaring away from them on the ground. 'Please, just let them leave quickly or get it over with.'

"Hey Justin. We got a new girl. She says her name is Nara Oniri." Sierra said gesturing to Nara.

"Get ready. You all have a show tonight." A guard said. He walked over to Nara, who froze in place. He put a key into her collar, and took it off. She looked up at him in confusion. "You can't exactly sing with that around your neck. It's being transfered to your wrist." he said clamping a new one on her wrist. The guards finally left the and everyone let out a relieved sigh.

Justin walked over to Nara and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and got up, and he pulled her close. They both blushed and seperated. "So, you're Nara? The queen said you're the one I'm going to be singing with. I'm Justin." he said with a quirky little grin.

She smiled and nodded while studying him. He was a Togruta, and a rather buff one at that. His markings were different then the usual. He had swirls that swirled into his eyes, and vertical stripes along his jawline. His eyes were a grey, which made a dramatic effect with his orange skin.

The other girls giggled and Justin chuckled, which made Nara realize she was staring with an intranced look. She turned her head away to hide her blush. "Er, nice to meet you, um, Justin."

"Here, you can get ready over here." Sierra said bringing Nara over to an empty seat at a vanity. Nara looked at all the different types of make up. She turned around to see Justin gone. He came back a few minutes with hot pink outfit. This one was a little more revealing then her current one, but still covering enough so she didn't look like a slut.

"Would you like to wear this for the show tonight?" He said walking over and holding it up against her. "It's still rather covering, and it goes great with your skin and eyes."

She looked totally confused, then Joann spoke up. "He usually likes to pick out the outfit for the person he's singing or dancing with, since he doesn't have much getting ready to do." He gave another one of his quirky grins which made Nara smile too.

"Ok. I'll try this one." she said and went into the dressing area. She came out a few minutes later in a sparkling tupe top and skirt that went to her mid thigh. Yet again, she had one heels, these ones higher then the last pair. The skirt and shirt had long ribbons trailing from them, make her every move more dramtic.

"Wow, that looks perfect!" Taliah said excitedly.

"It's a little...flashy." Nara replied

"It's supposed to darlin'. Don't worry, you only have to wear that stuff in shows." Ariana said while putting on some blush.

"Ok." Nara started to make her way back towards her chair. She took a few unsteady steps, before she flat out tripped on her face in the middle of the room. Justin rushed to her side to help her up. When she was up, she just tripped again. After that Justin picked her up bridal style and carried her to her chair.

"You ok?" he asked sitting her down. By now, a huge blush had formed on her face.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to wearing heels at all, and these are a little high." she said glancing down at the traitors. Before she knew it, Justin was taking them off and away. He came back with a pair of pink boots that had a slight heel.

"How about these? You can't dance in something you can't walk in." he teased sliding them on. She got up and tested them out.

"Much better. Thanks." she went back over to her chair. He went to get some water. He came back to see her just sitting in her chair. "So, when do we go out and do our thing?" she asked

"In a few hours. Aren't you going to put make up on?" he replied giving her a water.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little offended

"You need to put some of the make up on. You're beautiful and don't need it, but the Zygerrians said the girls have to wear it."

"Oh. Um thanks." she said, not having been complimented in years. "I-I don't really wear any make up usually. I don't know what's what or how to apply it." she replied looking shyly at the make up and picking up a brush. She twirled it around in her fingers playfully.

"That's ok, I can put it on you." he said with a smile. He grabbed the brush from her and some blush and went to work. "So, where are you from?"

"The Jedi Temple on Courascant." she said sadly

He froze in his work. "You're a Jedi?"

"Yes. Well, I was. I was a padawan to Jedi Master Mace Windu. We were investegating the slavery problems on Ryloth and in the Kyros sytem with Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, when they took me. The were very silent about it, and my master didn't know where I was till the queen called him." she remembered the look on his face and shook it out of her head.

"Why would she call him to tell him where you were?" asked Joann as Justin continued.

"Probably to tease him." she said turning her head, which Justin turned back.

"Don't move and close your eyes please." he said grabbing more make up. "So, there are people trying to save us?" he asked

"Oh yes. It's the most critical mission in the Republic right now. There's more then just my master, Master Skywalker, and Ahsoka on the matter too." she obliged. "I'm sure they'll save us from this place."

"I would think a Jedi would be more resistent then this to be a slave. Did they send you through processing to get you this well behaved?" Ariana asked

"No, I grew up a slave in Jabba's palace, so I know how to behave. She said I only have a few quirks, but not enough for processing."

"Ok, make ups done. Now time for your hair." he said putting the make up down.

"Oh! I wanna see!" she said trying to turn her chair around, but Justin had a firm hold on her chair.

"Nope, not till you're all ready. It'll be a surprise." he smirked at the now pouting Nara. He brought out a curling iron.

"Um yeah, I don't think my hair curls." she said "It's always straight."

"Well, we're about to push it to it's limits then." he teased her. She giggled then went stiff. A smile slowly crept onto her face. "What is it?"

"My masters coming. I can sense it."

**YAY! New people in the story and a rescue in the process! :)  
><strong>**Ok, so I live in the middle of nowhere and we have no internet there. :( I'm on vacation a little over a week more though, so that's how long I have left. Once I get home though, updates will only be every week or more. :( LAME! oh well. Mom's working on getting internet where we live. But, while I'm waiting to update, I'll be writing. :D  
><strong>**So, How was this chapter? Please R&R! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**And they keep rolling out! :D Two updates in one day? YES! :D**

**CHAPTER 5  
><strong>"R2 says we're approaching Zygerria now." Anakin said coming into the back. They all had civillian clothes on. Except for Luminara, Ahsoka, and Barriss, who had waitress outfits on.

"Master Skywalker, are these really neccessary?" Barriss asked. "We look rediculous."

"Yes, they're needed. I've seen the servants at these places, and that's what they where." he said, trying not to laugh at them.

"As much as I hate it, he's right you know." Ahsoka said.

"Come on, we need to get going." Windu said when they were landed. They all hid their lightsabers in their clothes. They found the place where Nara was going to perform. Getting in was easy, due to the fact that the guards were able to be mind tricked. Anakin lead them all right up to the counter.

"Here are three table servants." he said, sliding some credits over to the bartender who eagerly took them without question. He gave the girls trays and told them to go serve. He gave Windu and Anakin a table near the stage. "See? My plan is flawless." Anakin said as they sat down.

"Mmm hmmm." Ahsoka said as she gave them each a drink. "Where's Nara? I don't see her?"

"She'll show up soon. We just have to be patient." Anakin said sitting back.

"I feel really bad about how I treated her. Master, you were right, you never know what someone's been through." Ahsoka said hanging her head

"If I know Nara, she'll forgive you little one. Now go serve before you get in trouble." Windu said shooing Ahsoka away.  
><strong>*********************************************************************************<br>**The show was about to start. Justin and Nara had just finished making some last minutes tweaks. Nara was looking in the mirror again. "I still can't believe this is me. I look so...so...so different. I like it." she turned to smile at Justin, only to realize he was much closer then she thought, and bumped right into his chest. She looked inocently up at him with a giggle. "You know, after getting to know you and dancing with you, bumping into you is no longer awkward." she winked at him as they both laughed.

Sierra, Joann, Ariana, and Taliah came in the only to see Nara smiling up at Justin and his arms around her waist as they laughed. "I see everything's going well." Sierra said with a chuckle. Nara startled, but Justin didn't flinch. He hugged her to him tighter and gave Nara a big kiss on the lips. The girls were shocked since Justin never kissed anyone (they had told Nara that earlier when he had left to get ready too). Nara was more shocked. She had never been kissed by a guy, let alone one she was starting to like. After a few seconds into the kissed she relaxed and enjoyed it. They slowly parted after a few minutes. She smiled shyly up at him. "Hmmm. Everything's going VERY well. Wouldn't you say so girls?" Sierra said and they all giggled.

"Wow, that was nice." Nara said to Justin and rolled her eyes at the other. All of the sudden Sierra tried to pull Nara out of Justin's arms but he held on tight.

"Hands up! We're robbers and she's our hostage!" they said using their hands as fake guns. Nara caught on when Justin picked her up and held her protectively.

"No! She's my precious darling. You'll never harm her!" he said running from them. They made shooting noise. Taliah popped up and tripped him. He hit the ground and looked up to see Nara fly onto the couch, laughing to much to get up. They all laughed as Ariana and Joann tied Nara up while she faked trying to get out with all her strength.

"Help!...Let me...go!" she called between giggles before they tied her mouth shut with a bandana.

"I'll save you my damsel in distress." He said and made his way to her, shooting the others down with his finger gun. He got to Nara and untied the clothe from her mouth. He sat ontop of her as they kissed again. Just then the door slammed wide open.

Ahsoka was sent to serve the performers. She was told to bring them some water five minutes before they went up. She was about to go in when she heard a bunch of screaming. The door was cracked open so she looked through. What she saw surprised her.

She saw four Togruta girls dressed the same. There was a male Twi'lek laying on the ground and a human girl being tied up on the couch. She studied the girl closer, to see it was Nara. She heard Nara scream "Help!" and ran back to get her master and master Windu. She ran over to their table.

"Masters, I found Nara!" she said in a hurried whisper.

"Really? Where?" Anakin and Windu said getting up.

"She's in the backroom being tied up by two Togrutas. I heard her scream for help and came to get you two." She said leading them towards the room. "I was told to bring them some water before the show. They were the performers. I would've taken them myself, but there's four girl Togrutas and a male Twi'lek. Here it is." she said showing them the door.

Anakin slammed the door wide open to a surprising seen. He saw all the Togrutas laying on the floor laughing. On the couch was Nara. She was tied up and had the Twi'lek sitting ontop of her kissing her with a great passion. Windu ran in and slammed into the Twi'lek, knocking him off the couch. He slammed him against the wall and held him there.

"You scum! How dare you try and touch her!" He yelled as Ahsoka closed the door so not attract attention. Nara was frozen with shock as Anakin ran over to Windu. He and Windu traded places, and he went to untie his padawan. As soon as she was untied, she lept up and pulled Anakin away Justin. The angered Jedi Knight and the cough Twi'lek on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" she yelled at Anakin, not yet realizing it was her Jedi friends who were there. The girls stood as Ahsoka and Windu came over and stood by Anakin. Nara turned and got on her knees down by Justin. "Justin sweety, you ok?" she asked in a soft voice.

"As long as you keep calling me sweety I will be." he chuckled, sat up, and pulled her into another kiss. She melted like putty into his arms and he pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. He pulled away. "Did you just purr at me?" he asked. She replied with a giggle and snuggled her head up against his chest, forgetting about the Jedi.

"Maybe." she said purring louder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at the Jedi defiantely. They stared down at him. Ahsoka's mouth hung open, and Anakin and Windu's looked between shocked and relieved. Nara checked the clock on the wall and moaned. "The shows gonna start in about 5 minutes."

"Well, that gives us just enough time to deal with them." he said turning her head up to the three Jedi standing above them. She suddenly stood straight up and looked Windu directly in the eye. She started to shake a little. Justin got up and wrapped his arms around her shoulder area. "Hey hey hey. Baby, you're shaking. You ok? Do you know these people?" he asked and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek, which ended up only making her shake more.

"Nara..." Windu drug out her name, which he did when he was confused about what was happening.

"Hey...master." she said. The girls turned to her in confusion and Justin held on to her tighter, thinking she meant slave master and they were going to hurt her. "Why don't we sit down." she said gesturing to the couch she had been tied up on minutes before. They sat on the couch, the girls sat themselves around on the ground, and Justin pulled up a chair and sat Nara down on his lap. "Master, this is Sierra, Joann, Taliah, and Ariana." she said leaving out Justin, which made Windu raise and eye brow at her. She sighed and said. "and this, is Justin."

"Now tell me, when we came in, why were you tied up on this couch with Justin ontop of you kissing you, hmm?" he asked, looking intently at Justin and he didn't look too happy. "Ahsoka came by and said she saw two of the Togrutas tieing you up. That's why she got us."

"We were just playing Master. The girls here were the robbers and trying to take me hostage." She said inncocently

"I was her lover who was there to protect her." Justin put in wrapping his arms around her with a kiss to her neck.

"Then I tripped Justin and Nara flew onto the couch." Taliah said

"Then me and Joann tied her up." Ariana said with a giggle.

"Eventually he through us with his gun though and got to Nara." Sierra finished.

"Gun?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

They all heald up finger guns except for Nara who said. "Fingere guns, Master Skywalker. Not real." Taliah made a shooting noise and Sierra fell over like she was dead. "Then I don't know what happened with the kissing." She said turning her head to look at Justin.

He just shrugged. "Eh. Instincts." He said grabbing her face and kissing her again. She giggled into the kiss and melted in his arms again.

"Nara!" Windu said sharply. "Stop that!" She immediately jumped out of Justins lap in surprise. He gestured for her to come sit by him, but instead she just sat back down on Justin's lap. She looked at the clock.

"We need to go in like, two minutes." She said getting up. She and Justin went over to her vanity and did some final touch ups. The Jedi came over to her as the girls did some final touch ups themselves.

"You can't seriously actually be going out there." Ahsoka said. "You're not a dancer."

"Would you rather me get beaten? Because I sure wouldn't. Just continue your investigation like I never dissapeared, and save me when you save the Togrutas and Twi'leks." she said. Justin grabbed her boots, but she used the force and grabbed her heels she couldn't walk in earlier.

"Um, Nara, you couldn't even walk in these earlier. You want to dance in them?" Justin asked taking the shoes.

"Well, we did do our tweaks to the performance in them. How do you expect me to switch to boots now?" she asked. He just shook his head with a smile and started to put them on.

"So, who are you three anyways?" he asked glaring up at the Jedi.

"Umm. Justin, this is my Master Windu, then Master Skywalker and his beautiful Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Nara said biting her lip.

"Wait." he stood up. "These are those Jedi you were talking about? Then why are you so uncomfortable around them?"

"Well, you see, attachment is forbidden in the Jedi order. So, that's why they attacked you when they entered." She bit her lip harder.

"No, we attacked him because we thought he was raping you." Anakin said as she got up.

Then all the non-Jedi said in unison. "Rape her? We would never think of that!"

"Well what do you expect us to think? She was tied up on a couch kissing someone. She's never even had a boy kiss her." Windu said.

"Master!" she groaned in frustration. Justin looked at her in surprise.

"You've never kissed a guy?" he asked in shock. She bit her lip so hard in embarasement it blead. He just laughed and then wiped her lip. "Well, you're very good, especially considering your a tiny."

"Tiny?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, isn't that what they call new clones? It was supposed to be a joke..." he trailed off awkwardly

She started to laugh harder then she had in a long time. "No baby, a tiny is what we call Battle Droids and other Seperatist droids. We call the new clones Shinies." she giggled as his face went 'oh!'. "Come on. The show's about to start. Masters, you might want to go back and sit down. You don't want the guards to find you in here."

Windu grabbed her arm. "Nara, you need to come back to the temple."

"Master, trust me, I want to. But I can't. I can't leave them here alone." She said quietely gesturing to the others. "Just, continue your mission and get me when you get them." She pulled her arm away from him.

"See little one? This is a reason attachement is forbidden. Your putting yourself in an unecessary risk. You don't have to or need to stay here. You need to come with us." Windu whsipered so the other performers wouldn't hear.

"Just like you didn't need to come here and get me. Don't be lecturing me when you have the same problem. You, Master Skywalker and Luminara, and Barriss and Ahsoka probably could've solved all of this by now if you had just left me alone and focused. I'm not harming anyone else, so I can put myself in danger if I want to. Now go sit down." she said walking back to the others, leaving the Jedi in shock.

**That chapter was really fun to write. :3 I'm working on the next chapter.  
><strong>**By how many words it says I have on the chapters, they just keep getting longer. :D Will that sequence continue?...I have no clue. It's accidental xD  
><strong>**Really want your opinion and suggestions! Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Sorry this took so long. I was hoping to wait for more reviews, but since none are coming, I decided to just update.  
>We go back to middle of nowhere land this Monday, so SLOWER updates after that. But still, when I do update I'll try multiple updates at a time.<strong>

**CHAPTER 6  
><strong>Ahsoka went back to serving and the masters went back to their table. They got a comm from the counsel as the show was starting.

"Did you find her?" asked Master Shaak Tii.

"Yes, but she won't come back. She she feels bad for leaving the other slaves she's performing with, and won't come back till we save the Togrutas and Twi'leks too. She says to continue the mission without her and just get her when we get the others." Windu said with a sigh.

"Hey, do guys want to watch her perform?" Anakin asked. "It's just starting." Without waiting for a reply, he faced the camera from the communicator towards the stage. They came out and started to sing, starting with "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. Then proceeded with "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

The counsel and masters sat in shock at what they were seeing. She could actually sing, and she seemed to really be enjoying herself. She then a song started and Justin ran on stage. As the music started he gave Nara a big kiss on the lips, which made a lot of cheers in the drunken crowd. He sang "Breathing" by Jason Derulo, Nara danced around enjoying herself, since she wasn't singing in this song.

They finished with "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship. At the end of the song, Nara made spotted Windu watching them. She gave him a smile, and he smiled back. He looked sad that she wouldn't come back, yet proud that she could do something other then be a Jedi. While looking at him, she misjudged a step and fell of the stage. The guards started to come towards her, but Justin beat them to her. He leaned down next to her. He was quiet, but was between the Jedi's table and the stage and loud enough for them to accidentaly hear. "Nara! Baby, are you ok? You feel pretty hard."

"Yeah." she said weakly as she started to stand but just fell back down with a yelp. Justin partially caught her so she didn't hit the ground too hard. "Ouch. My ankle is throbbing." Justin felt it certain places, and she squeaked in pain when he moved it. He did it again, and she pulled him away. "Okay, that's enough. It's hurt, we know that." she tried to laugh but came out weakly.

"Looks like you sprained it I'll take you back to the room." She pointed to the stage and was about to say something when he interupted her. "That was our last song anyways. I know how to splint your ankle so you won't hurt it further and it can heal." Instead of saying anything she just smiled and pulled him down into a kiss, not realizing the counsel was watching. She no longer care if her master saw.

She pulled away. "But my prince in shining armor, I have no way of walking to the room." she winked at him. He smirked and picked her up and carried her away while she giggled and cuddled up against his warm chest. He carried back to the dressing room. The Jedi just stared after them.

"Well, she's an amaing performer." Anakin said optimistically.

Windu glared at him. "Formed an attachement to the boy, she has. Hard it will be, getting her back." Yoda said watching them leave. "Let go easily, she will not."

"May we speak with her?" Plo Koon asked.

Anakin and Windu looked between each other and nodded to the counsel. They walked back to the room and knocked. Sierra opened the door. "Oh, it's you two. Come on in." They nodded their thanks and sat on the couch.

"Where is Nara?" Anakin asked

"She's changing." Taliah said simply, too preoccupied with trying to get the make up off.

"And Justin?" Windu put in, noticing his absence.

"He's helping her change." The girls all giggled while Windu looked furious. "She had troubles with her ankle, they'll be back soon."

"Yeah they better be." Windu growled under his breath. "I need to talk to her about this."

Ariana knocked on a door. "Hey love birds! You got guests. So stop making out, put some clothes on Nara, and maybe you'll need some too now Justin, and get out here." While Ariana yelled into the door, the other girls were busting out laughing. They heard a loud sigh on the other side of the door.

"Ok, who's here?" Nara asked in an annoyed voice.

"Your Jedi friends." Nara groaned loudly, even more aggitated. Ariana went back and saw the holo-grams of the counsel. She was about to ask who they were when Justin came in carrying Nara. She was neon green short shorts and a matching tube top. She groaned even louder when she saw the counsel.

"Maybe we can just stay in there." she gestured to where they had changed.

Justin chuckled and put her down on a seat. "Sorry babe, I need to splint your ankle before it gets worse." he leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she pulled him down into a searing kiss. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, trapping him ontop of her. He grabbed her face in his hands. She wrapped her legs tighter, then let go and whimpered in pain. Justin shot up confused. "What's wrong?" he asked worried

"I think I just made it worse." She gritted her teeth gesturing to her ankle. He looked down and picked it up. She hissed in pain. He noticed it was turning deep purple with bruising.

"This isn't good. Sierra, get me the med kit." He turned her ankle very slightly to get a better look. She growled and gripped onto the chair fiercely. Justin look up at her in shock.

"I'm fine, continue." she said through a heavy sigh. Windu spoke after a few seconds of silence, which Nara had been enjoying.

"Nara, You need to stop this slave nonsense. You are not a slave. You need to come back to the temple, go back to your Jedi training, and forget all about this." he said sternly. Nara could feel herself getting angry.

"Come back, you must. Great fear of losing that boy, do I sense in you." Yoda put in. Justin looked up at her for a moment, wondering if Yoda was serious. She looked away blushing. "To much fear you have. Fear is th-" she cut him off

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." she said in a mocking voice. "You've said it a million times. I have it memorized by now."

"If you have it memorized, then why don't you follow it?" Windu glared at her.

"You need to remember who you are little one." Plo Koon put in.

"You're a Jedi padawan." Shaak said.

"Not a slave." Kit finished her sentence.

"Don't be lead astray." Adi Galliah said.

"Come home to the temp-" Ki Adi Mundi started but was cut off by a scream from Nara. The pain of Justin trying to help her foot, and the nagging of the counsel drove her to the edge. She finally just snapped, 'causing her to scream.

She violently ripped her foot away from Justin. She glared at the Jedi. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" she screeched in frustration. She looked desperate. "You're all always so critical. Analyzing my every move and thought and action. You're driving me insane! There's so many rules and regulations and codes. As if this war isn't hard enough! You expect us padawans to be perfect little models. To follow every code. Every rule without falter. We can never make any mistakes, or you come at us like a hungry pack of Nexues! Once you get to us, you tear us apart with your lectures and threats of expulsion. We're only teenagers. We mess up. We cry. We get frustrated. We get angry. We fall in love." she glanced at Justin when she said the last one then looked back at the counsel. "It's only natural! You Jedi Masters critisize every move the padawans make, and even IF we make it to Jedi Knight, you may let up, but not enough. It's exhausting and I'm sick and tired of it. I'm not going to take it anymore. I want to be a normal teen. Be able to show emotions, have fun with my friends, know who my family is! I don't want to be a Jedi." She finished bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"But, Nara, the co-" Luminara said, her, Ahsoka, and Barriss coming in when Nara had.

"The Code can kiss my butt. This is what I have to say to your precious code." she said and gave Justin a long sloppy kiss. She hit her ankle and groaned but kept going. After a few minutes she released the heavily breathing Justin. She took a big gulp of air and fell back into the chair.

"NARA! That is not at all appropriate. I taught you better. You're a Jedi, and shouldn't b-" Windu started, but Nara cut him off when she started to cry with frustration. He froze, feeling bad. She climbed onto Justin's lap and kept crying. He held her and rocked her back and forth, soothingly running his hand through her hair. He glared at the Jedi.

"I think it's best if you Jedi leave." He said in a stern voice.

"We're not leaving without Nara." Anakin retaliated.

"You want her to go with you, when all you've done is make her frustrated and cry. Why would she want to go with you? She said she doesn't want to be a Jedi anymore. Leave her be and give the girl some peace." Justin growled at the Jedi and pointed them towards the door. "Now leave."

"You can't make us." Ahsoka said defiantely stomping her foot.

"Yes, they can't. But I can." Everyone but Nara turned to see the queen standing in the door way, and she looked pissed. "Jedi. I thought you would take a few days to show up." she said coming over. Guards flooded into the room. The queen went over to the still crying Nara. "You made my favorite little dancer cry." She glared at the Jedi and leaned down to Nara. She saw her ankle turning a deep black and only half splinted. She coninued to cry into Justin's chest. The queen grabbed Nara's chin and made her face her. Nara's makeup was running down her cheeks, her eyes were blood-shot and puffy, and her cheeks were flushed. She kept sniffling, trying to stop crying. "What'd they do to her?" she asked looking up at Justin.

"They want her to come back to the Jedi Temple with them, m'lady. Their lectures and critsism got to her. She snapped, yelled at them and broke down." he said still running his hands through her hair.

She looked into Nara's eyes. "Do you want to go back? and what happened to your ankle?"

"No...I don't. I don't want...to be a *Sniffle* Jedi." She looked to Windu and saw his critizing gaze. She quickly turned away, burrying her face into Justin's chest and cried harder.

"She fell off stage in her heels and sprained her ankle ma'am. It could be broken. I was trying to splint it for her, but the Jedi wouldn't leave her alone." He said holding her tighter as she cried and he glared at the Jedi. "I think both me and the girls agree if it's best they left. Immediateley." Ahsoka looked to the other performers to see them glaring at her and her fellow Jedi or giving a sympathetic look to Nara.

"Nara." Windu said. She stay turned away. "Nara look at me please." When she wouldn't turn he sighed loudly. "May I have a few minutes alone with her?" They continued to glare. "Please, this could the last time I ever see her." They complied and everyone left, even the other Jedi. "Nara, look at me." She turned slightly, but stopped before she could make eye contact with him. "Nara." he warned, but she still didn't move. He got frustrated and with a havy sigh, he went over to her, grabbed her chin, and roughly turned her face. "Look into my EYES, Nara Oniri." He said sternly. She looked up still sniffling.

"Just go home, Windu." she never used his first name. "Please, I can't take it anymore. It's too stressful."

"No, you're coming back." he said getting angry.

"No, I'm not." She felt his grasp on her chin tighten, and she realized he was getting angry. She got scared he was going to do something. With a heavy sigh she looked back up to him with innocent eyes. "O-ok, I'll come home." Windu gave her a huge hug. He cut the shock bracelet off and picked her up.

He opened the door and saw them waiting. The queen and her guards had left them. "Well, ready to go?" Anakin depressingly asked Windu.

"Yes, we are." Nara said, shocking them all.

"B-but Nara baby. I thought you were staying here." Justin said

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." she paused. "We could get you out of here if you want." she said. Justin looked to Windu who nodded his agreement. "Please come. You and the girls and start a new life on Courascant."

He thought for a minute then said. "Ok, girls, back your bags. We're busting out of this place." They all cheered and went and packed.

**Awwww! Sweet! They're all happy! :3 But what happens when they get back to the temple? Will Nara handle the counsel's judgement?**

**Is this story going to fast or slow? PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vinny Jace: Yeah, I'm not near done with Nara and Justin yet. I like them together and have to do SOMETHING with them. It might take a while, but I have some choices spinning through my head. But she won't just leave him like that. :p That would be a lame story. And don't worry, you didn't come across as a jerk. I want the criticism and your opinion. :)**

**Ok, this chapter is shorter then most, but I felt guilty for not uploading the other for a while. So here we are! :D**

**CHAPTER 7  
><strong>Within and hour, they were in hte Twilight and taking off into hyperspace. The hadn't had any trouble getting out. Everyone was in the cockpit talking and laughing.

"Everyone, be quiet." Justin said. They looked to him confused, only to see Nara sleeping on his lap. Her ankle had hurt badly while they were splinting, so she was exhausted. He ran his hair through her hair. "She's so cute when she sleeps. I'm really going to miss her."

"Well, it's neccesary for her to continue her training." Windu said. He went to get some water at the sink near where he was sitting. They heard Nara let out a slight growl and snuggle closer to Justin. Windu looked at her with shocked eyes, while everyone else tried to hold in their laughter.

"Well, she deffinetely knows who is taking her away from me." Justin said with a quiet chuckle. Feeling him laugh woke Nara up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to take a few seconds to realize where she was. Once she did, she sat up quickly, only to smack her head on Justin's chin and her ankle on a nearby cabinet. She yelped as pain shot through her leg. Justin held her still. "Baby, it's ok." he kissed her cheek and ran his hand through her hair until she laid back down with a yawn.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. "I'm sure you don't like me sleeping on your lap."

"I don't mind at all. You're adorable when you sleep. Only for..." he got cut off by a beeping.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Anakin said as they came out.

"...the whole trip." Justin finished with a dorky smirk. She rolled her eyes at him. Within a few minutes they had landed in a hanger of the Senat Building. Justin picked her up and carried her out. "Haha. She's asleep again." he said to Ahsoka as they walked down the ramp. Ahsoka looked to see, and surprisingly, she was asleep again. She laughed.

"She is cute when she sleeps." she admitted. They walked over to a group of senators, which included Chu-Chi Riyo, Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, and Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin was surprised to see Duchesse Satine there standing with none other then Obi-Wan.

"Hello senators, Chancellor, Duchess." Anakin said then smirked at Obi-Wan. "Old man." he addressed him with an over dramatic bow. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.

Ahsoka saw the former slave's confused expressions and explained. "Obi-Wan here was Anakin's master when he was a padawan." They gave understanding looks.

"I'm not old. I know what you're going to say next, and I'm not clumbsy." Obi-Wan said and started to walk away. He ended up tripping before after his first step. They all busted out laughing.

"Yeah, not clumbsy at all master." Anakin helped him up as they laughed.

"The ground is slippery there and I didn't know." he excused his fumble

"Oh yes, because they're going to have "Caution: Wet Floor" signs outdoors Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said and they all laughed harder, even Obi-Wan. As they got louder, Nara started to squirm a little. When they got loud enough, she finally got sick of not being able to sleep(Thinking it was just Anakin being a loud mouth) and let out a loud moan of annoyance. They all immediately looked at her and quieted down, the ones who weren't on the ship just noticing her.

"Be quiet Skywalker." she grumbled. "I haven't slept since before Ryloth, and I'm exhausted." she moand as he laughed louder. He got louder and louder, teasing her. After a little while, she got too sick of it. She sat up best she could in Justin's arms, grabbed Ahsoka's shoto, and force threw it at Anakin. It hit him square in the head. "I said I'm exhausted, so shush please." She gave him an inocent look then snuggled up closer to Justin's chest and let out a satisfied sigh. Justin walked away when no one was paying attention.

"What's up with her?" asked Padme helping up the pissed Anakin.

"She had a really rough time while being the queen's slave." Windu said.

"So, who are you strangers anyways?" Chu-Chi asked sweetly

"These are Sierra, Ariana, Joann and Taliah." Ahsoka said introducing them. She looked around. "Where's Justin and Nara?" she asked

Barriss pointed over to a crate where Justin was sitting on, with Nara on his lap. The sat there peacefully, watching the cars fly by. She pointed out different models and told him about them. He eagerly listened and asked questions. Windu just smiled at them and called. "Be careful you two." They glanced at him with smiles and went back to their previous engagement. Windu turned back. "That is Justin."

"Why has he carried Nara the whole time?" Padme asked curiously

"She fell of the stage while performing and sprained her ankle. Then she wasn't careful enough and brok it. We managed to temporarily splint it, but we need to properely fix it still. Till then, she can't walk on it." Ariana said.

Windu called them back over. Justin jumped off the crate then caught Nara when she slid off. "Yes?" Justin asked as he walked up.

"We need to get going to the Temple." Anakin said. As he said that Nara's smile dissapeared.

"Do we have to?" Nara whined.

"Yes, we need to fix your ankle properly. Look at it, look how deep black it is from not properly being fix." She held up her ankle and realized Luminara was right. When she moved her leg, another sprint of pain went through her leg. She groaned and put her leg back down with a wince.

"I thought you were exhausted. Why were you still awake over there then, little one?" The Chancellor asked. The former slave girls and Ahsoka and Barriss all started to giggle because they knew the answer. The master's and Anakin gave her a stern warning look, to which she just replied with a smug smile that said 'try and stop me'.

"Because, Chancellor, this could be my last time with Justin here." she turned to be face to face with Justin. "and I don't want to waist a single second." She laid a big kiss on his lips which he eagerly accepted. She giggled into the kiss as she could feel political figures' confused gazes boring into her back.

"Nara." Windu groaned. "I thought we talked about this."

She broke away and looked at him. "Well, I'll let go of my attachement when he leaves. Till then, I'm enjoying it. Oh, and look, there's the speeder." she giggled as Justin and the other teens started to go over to the speeder and get in.

"Well, it is time for us to go." Obi-Wan said.

Windu didn't seem to be paying attention. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with her?" he muttered. Anakin chuckled and patted his back.

"I wondered the same thing when Ahsoka went and met that Lux Bonteri kid with Senator Amidala. It'll pass...eventually." he chuckled again.

"Most padawans have a crush at one time or another. Like Anakin with Senator Amidala. But maybe some never seem to fade." Obi-Wan said with a teasing smile.

"Or Obi-Wan's on the Duchess. Or Siri." Anakin retaliated with a very pissed expression.

"Ok boys, ok. Stop it." Luminara stepped between the now the fuming old padawan-master pair. "Jedi aren't perfect. And Windu, you're not the only one who's padawan has a crush on someone. Ahsoka has Lux, and Barriss has Commander Cody. We'll just deal with them together." she said. They heard Ahsoka scream.

"I HEARD THOSE! TOGRUTAS HAVE VERY GOOD HEARING!" Ahsoka yelled furiously. "MASTER! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Crud...Do we have to get into that speeder with them? No doubtedly Ahsoka's told them everything by the time we get over there." Anakin said with a wary glance.

"Yes, now let's go. It was nice talking with you Sentors." Obi-Wan said, pushing Anakin away before he could blurt anything else. "You really had to mention Satine AND Siri?" He whispered harshly in Anakin's ear. Anakin smiled widely before walking up to Ahsoka while getting in.

"Hey Snips..." he trailed off to see how mad she was.

"You better check your bed for bugs everynight and your drinks for laxatives." She warned with a glare. He gulped as the car drove off.

As soon as the Jedi were out of view, the Sentor's all busted out laughing. Padme went over to Satine. "So, you and Kenobi, huh?" she teased.

"You and Skywalker, huh?" she teased back.

"Touche." They all busted out laughing again.

**BOOM! There it is! :D I thought I would involve some pairings and Senators to the story. I thought about Ahsoka being pissed at Anakin giving a possible opportunity for evil funny pranks in the future. }:)  
>What'd you think though? Got any pranks to suggest? Please R&amp;R! It's what keeps me writing! <strong>


End file.
